<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стареющий бог by juliasd, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087307">Стареющий бог</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd'>juliasd</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021'>WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Hair Loss, Mentions of alcohol, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, joint pain, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дофламинго мнил себя богом, но его стареющее тело говорило обратное.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стареющий бог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170215">An Aging God</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Final_Yeehaw/pseuds/The_Final_Yeehaw">The_Final_Yeehaw</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Частичный соавтор перевода Liliya_re_Niene, бета Rileniya</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="extra-top">
<p></p><div class="center"><table>
      <tbody>
        <tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
      </tbody>
    </table></div></div><p>Мало какие вещи раздражали Донкихота Дофламинго так же сильно, как старость. Для молодого человека двадцати с чем-то там лет преклонный возраст был не более, чем отдаленной действительностью. Почти мифом. Эго Дофламинго никогда не осмеливалось ассоциировать морщины с его благословенной небесами кровью. По собственному мнению, он был богом, пока не получившим свое бессмертие.</p><p>С течением времени тонкий фасад тщеславия разрушился, паутина трещин обезобразила некогда юную маску. В голове набатом звучал голос ублюдка-отца, шутившего, что возраст подобен крадущемуся хищнику. Ты никогда не узнаешь, что постарел, пока его клыки не вопьются тебе в горло. К концу третьего десятка лет Дофламинго стали преследовать ужасающие признаки старения. </p><p>Сперва дали знать о себе волосы.<br/>
Редкие волоски на раковине и на  розовом гребне собирались в спутанные клубки. Однажды он чуть не затопил ванную комнату, когда, выйдя из себя, запихнул их в слив. Бутылка вина неподалёку оказалась как никогда кстати. В ярости выдернув пробку зубами, он так же яростно выплюнул её, словно отравленную, и пил, пил, не обращая внимания на текущие по подбородку и кадыку винные ручейки, на бордовые разводы на груди, на то, как вино пропитывает розовые полосатые капри.<br/>
В очередной раз сняв стресс вином, он с завистью  рассматривал густые иссиня-чёрные волосы Крокодайла, которые поначалу от обилия дорогого геля можно было принять за парик.<br/>
Дофламинго знал, каково чувствовать на голове влажный гель, он тоже им всегда пользовался, укладывая короткие волосы. Ему с детства не нравилось, когда они падали на лицо, и странно было вспоминать заросшего и растрёпанного младшего брата, не любившего стричься.</p><p>После волос пришло время суставов.<br/>
Суставная боль не оставляла его в покое, особенно по ночам, терзала кошмарами наяву. Утро встречало Дофламинго негнущимися коленями, дневные передвижения сопровождались онемением и покалыванием в ногах;  потягиваясь, он слышал, как хрустит позвоночник.<br/>
Боль была достойна только презрения, но он ненавидел её — и слабую пульсирующую, и резкую, пробирающую до костей. Точечная, словно маленькие выстрелы взрывалась по телу тут и там, когда он, готовый убивать всех и вся, покачиваясь, брёл в туалет, разбуженный мочевым пузырём в третий раз за ночь.  </p><p>«Слишком много полуночных кутежей», - нашёптывал здравый смысл. Года обратились проклятьем, с насмешкой скалились, снимая с него волосок за волоском, скручивая от боли. Года глумились над богом.<br/>
Зеркало тоже включилось в жестокую игру. Выставило напоказ седину, что не спрятать и в светлых волосах, отразило глубокие складки вокруг сердито поджатых губ, обнаружило притаившиеся под очками в уголках глаз вороньи лапки.</p><p>Но Дофламинго всё же бог, а боги правят вечно. И пусть из-за отца-ублюдка он вместе с матерью и братом потерял законное бессмертие, сейчас его ничто не остановит: он вернёт себе свою вечность. Просто надо найти Ло.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>